The Reason
by Hera321
Summary: Just a little scene where Lucy asks Natsu why he keeps her in his team even if there are others mages stronger than her in the guild.


I do not own Fairy Tail.

—

"Natsu", Lucy called her pink haired friend while she stretched her arms. She's had been writing her novel for almost an hour and decided to take a few minutes to rest her hands. "Can I ask you a question?"

The Dragon Slayer was laying in her bed and playing with his blue cat friend, Happy.

"As long is not something weird you can ask whatever you want", He replied without looking at her.

"Luce is a weirdo, Natsu. Of course she will ask something weird."

The blonde girl ignored the Exceed already used to his strange behavior.

"Why do you keep me in your team? I mean, have you ever thought in kick me out to add another mage?"

"I told you she would ask weird questions, Natsu", Happy said with evident concern in his voice.

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I was thinking, with so many powerful mages in the guild, so why keep me? There's Elfman, Cana, Mira and etc. I've seen they all fighting and I'm not sure if I'm strong as they are."

"What you're talking about, Lucy? Of course you are strong," Natsu stated matter of fact.

"But not like them! Remember how I was defeated in the Grand Magic Games?"

"So?"

"Can't you see the problem?! I don't want to be a burden! I want to be strong!", She hissed.

"And who said you're a burden? Listen Lucy, you may not be strong as these guys or have their fighting skills, but you're very good at what you do. Your spirits are amazing!"

"But that's not enough!", She almost screamed this time.

"Do you really think so? If wasn't for you we would never made in time to save Master and the others when we were locked inside the Oshibana Station. And who saved my ass when I was fighting Gajeel? And you saved again, two times to more specific, when I was in that boat when we were fighting against Oraci n Seis. Who fought and helped me to defeat that freak from Grimoire Heart? Who stayed at my side until the end when we thought everything was lost in our fight against master Hades?

"Lucy, you may not be as strong as Erza, Gray or all this mages you mentioned, but you're an important part of this group. If wasn't for you we certainly wouldn't be here now."

Lucy felt a warm feeling filling her chest. She knew it was stupid to ask Natsu about this, he was his friend and would never abandoned her. He already risked his life a couple of times to save her, just the way she did for him. But she needed to silence her doubts and fears.

"Do you really think so? Can I continue to be part of your team? You won't kick me out?"

"No, Lucy. First of all, there's no "My team". It's OUR team. You'll always be part of this team. Unless if you want to leave and join another guild. You wouldn't do that, right?"

"M-Me? join another guild? That's crazy!I mean, I know some of them would welcome me in their guild. There's Yukino in Saber Tooth and Lyon in Lamia Scale and the guys from Blue Pegasus, but I don't know. I have this strange feeling that tell me that their guild is not my place."

"That's because you're a Fairy Tail member! Your place is here! To celebrate, let's go to the guild to take a job! I know you still don't have the money to pay your rent."

"Hey! How do you know that?!"

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll try to destroy only the necessary this time."

 _Only the necessary? Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?_ Lucy mused to herself.

"Luce has a maid uniform. We could hire her as our personal maid. We would be her masters and she will do anything we say", The blue cat said with a strange glean on his eyes.

Lucy, of course, didn't like the suggestion and was ready to kick the blue Exceed on the head.

"Oh, that sounds great, Happy! But let's go take a job first!", Natsu grinned and took Lucy hand, "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy smiled and let herself be dragged to the guild. Natsu may be a dense idiot, however friendship was something very valuable for him. She knew she was one of his best friends and would do anything to stay this way. She hoped they could become something more than friend in the future. Maybe he didn't know but after everything they have been through he held a special place in her heart.

—

A/N - I've been reading FT stories for a while now (Maybe 6 months or so) and it kind of annoys me how recurrent is the theme of Lucy leaving/been kicked out of the guild or Team Natsu. It seems some of these stories involves Lisanna or the aftermath of the Grand Magic Games. I simply cannot see this happening!  
Someone probably has already wrote an one shot or multi chapter story like this one here but I decided to do so anyway.


End file.
